Mario Raven
by Akka777
Summary: Seen as Raven wasn't available in the selection (D:) This won't be a crossover. Raven was a children's TV show on CBBC. This is my take on it, using mario characters
1. Chapter 1

Mario Raven Episode 1 – Let the Challenge Begin!

The beauty that is James Mackenzie was standing in front of the camera. "Our first challenge has already begun! Let us see how the warriors are doing." Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Wario, King Boo and King Bob-omb were kayaking across a loch. Rosalina pulled ahead of the others, and reached the shore. She ran across the sand and released her symbol. It was a wave. King Bob-omb and King Boo reached the shore next. King Boo hung back to pull his kayak onto shore, while King Bob-omb ran off an released his symbol which was the moon. King Boo released the cloud symbol. Mario started falling behind the others. When Luigi and Wario arrived at the shore, they hung back, securing their kayaks. That allowed Mario to catch up a little. Luigi released his tree symbol, then Wario revealed the mountain, and Mario the sun. "Mario." began Raven. "May you carry in your heart, a heat as warm as the sun. Rosalina, may you be inspired by the raw force of the wave. Wario, may the power and presence of your symbol encourage you on this quest, it is the mountain. King Boo, may your spirits rise to the highest heights, like the cloud. Luigi, stand tall, stand solidly, and may your heart be as proud as the mighty oak. King Bob-omb, your symbol has a mystical quality, may you be guided through this quest by the light of the moon. To each of you, I grant 9 lives, as you embark on this quest, represented by the 9 feathers upon your standards." he conjured the warriors standards to appear with his staff. "To those of you who were most impressive on the water, have already been rewarded with gold. Nine of these gold rings can earn you a life, but take care. But be warned, failure in a future challenge may be forfeited with a life. Lose too many, and your quest to become the ultimate champion will be over. So my friends, the quest awaits. He pointed his staff at the beach, conjuring a portal. He walked through it, followed by the warriors. As they came out the other end, they were in their symbol uniforms, and in a forest. Soon, they came across a massive spider web, spun between two trees. "In the old days, these forests were peaceful. But now, it is inhabited by many evil beings. The spider that spun this web may return at any second, so we must make haste." started Raven. "In pairs, you must race up this spider web, collecting gold rings as you go. The warrior who grabs the top ring first, gets to keep all their lives in tact, and keep the rings they collected this challenge. The warrior who comes last will have to forfeit a life. Wario. Mario. I choose you, to go first." Once both Mario and Wario were prepared at the bottom of the spider web, Raven asked "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" replied both Wario and Mario.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" he lifted his staff and bashed it on the ground. Mario started off better than Wario, as he had a better technique. Mario was taller, and was standing in the corners of the web, whereas Wario was standing in the middle of them. Mario reached the first ring. Wario began to catch up. Mario grabbed his second ring, as Wario collected his first. Mario speedily made it to the final ring, as Wario tried to get to the second ring. Mario grabbed the last ring, and raised it above his head.

**000**

"I'm really glad I beat Wario, because that means I've overtaken him in the leaderboard, and I'm on my way to making it to the top." said Mario, almost cockily.

**000**

"Rosalina. Luigi. I choose you, to go next." When Rosalina and Luigi were at the bottom of the spider web, ready to climb, Raven asked "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" replied Rosalina and Luigi.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" he raised his staff and then hit it on the floor. Rosalina had a good start, but then slipped, letting Luigi overtake her. However, she soon caught up with him. They both grabbed their first rings at the same time. Rosalina slipped AGAIN. Raven shook his head gravely. Luigi grabbed his second ring. He began to climb to the final ring, when Rosalina grabbed her second ring, and started climbing towards it as well. Rosalina thrust her arm towards the ring, but fell just short. Luigi grabbed the final ring, and raised it above his head, cheering.

**000**

"I'm really annoyed at myself, because if I hadn't slipped I would have won and beaten Luigi." sighed Rosalina.

**000**

"King Bob-omb. King Boo. You two will go next." King Boo and King Bob-omb got prepared at the bottom of the spider web. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" he lifted his staff, before bashing it on the ground. King Boo and King Bob-omb started out pretty equally. They both gained their first rings at almost exactly the same time. Then, King Bob-omb started to pull ahead. He grabbed his second ring, and started to make his way to the final ring. King Boo also grabbed his second ring, and started to catch up with King Bob-omb. Unfortunately, it was too little too late, as King Bob-omb snatched the final ring and held it above his head.

**000**

"I think I did quite well, for having no legs, as King Bob-omb is a very strong warrior, and would be hard to beat even with legs. The disadvantage of being legless may hinder me in further challenges." pouted King Boo.

**000**

"Mario, Luigi, King Bob-omb. All three of you gained three rings. Wario, Rosalina, King Boo. You three were overcome by the speed of your fellow warriors. For this, I must take a life from each of you." said Raven, while the camera filmed the warriors standards gaining rings, and losing lives. The warriors followed Raven out of the forest and to a hillside. Here, there was a golden cage with different coloured skulls in it. "King Bob-omb. You lead this group, with 9 lives and 5 rings, so you and a fellow warrior will attempt this challenge. Luigi. Mario. You two are in joint second, each with 9 lives and 3 rings." he took a rock out of his pocket, and put it in one of his hands. He put his hands behind his back, swapped the rock from hand to hand a few times, and showed Mario 2 fists. "Pick a hand, young warrior." Mario pointed to Raven's right hand. Raven opened his fist, to reveal nothing. He opened his left hand, which had the rock inside it. "Luigi. You will face this challenge, along side King Bob-omb. You must pull out sticks from the cage, allowing the skulls to fall to the ground. King Bob-omb, your skull is gold. Luigi, yours is silver. Once you have touched a stick, you cannot let go. You must take it in turns, to pull out the sticks. If your skull touches the floor, you will gain a ring, and will have to step back and let your companion take the rest of the turns to get their skull to the ground. But be warned, if you move a stick, and a _red _skull touches the ground, you will lose a precious life. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Luigi and King Bob-omb called back.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" Raven did the iconic staff bash.

"You go first." said King Bob-omb.

"Okay." replied Luigi. He took his time walking round the cage, before he finally picked a stick. He pulled it out cautiously. None of the skulls moved. He gave a sigh of relief. King Bob-omb shrugged. He picked a stick and carelessly yanked it out. A red skull fell towards the bottom, but landed on another stick. King Bob-omb's skull fell a small way as well. Raven shook his head disapprovingly. Luigi looked very worried, when the red skull almost hit the ground. He took his time and chose another stick, that had the same effect as the first – none. King Bob-omb pulled out the stick that was holding up his skull. When the skull fell, it knocked the red skull of it's stick, and the skull claimed King Bob-omb. Raven shook his head again. Luigi seemed very worried. He kept taking out sticks that weren't holding anything up for quite a while, until there was only a few sticks left, which would make it easier for any of the skulls to fall. Luigi slowly pulled out the stick that was holding up his skull, and let the skull slide down it to the ground. He then pulled the whole stick out, and cheered because he had won. Raven nodded, with a smile on his face. "King Bob-omb. You knocked a red skull of it's stick as you were careless. I shall return you to this quest a life lighter." the camera showed Raven pointing his staff, and King Bob-omb appearing. It then showed a feather being hit by a blast from Raven's staff, and disappearing from King Bob-omb's standard. "Luigi. You showed precision and level-headedness. For this, I award you a ring." the camera showed a ring appearing on Luigi's standard.

**000**

"I'm really happy I won that challenge and King Bob-omb lost a life, as that means I'm in first place, even if just one ring ahead of Mario." said Luigi, beaming.

**000**

The warriors followed Raven to a short cut field. There were demons stood there, and there were small platforms dotted around, rings in holders, and a platform at the other side of the field. "Here, is Demon Causeway. In teams of three, you must use planks to navigate across the platforms. You must use a hook to collect rings. If you touch the ground, drop a ring, or touch a demon, you will lose a life. Wario, Luigi, King Bob-omb. You will work together. Rosalina, Mario, King Boo. You will be a team." When both teams were ready, Raven asked "Are you ready?"

"READY!" replied all the warriors.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" he smashed his staff onto the ground. Both teams set out equally. Rosalina, Mario and King Boo started to pull ahead. Rosalina grabbed the hook, and carefully but swiftly collected their first ring. Luigi, King Bob-omb and Wario were taking their time swapping around, so that King Bob-omb could get the ring with the hook. Unfortunately, he was too hasty and knocked the ring onto the ground. The demon looked up and claimed King Bob-omb. Raven shook his head, and Luigi looked down towards the hook on the ground. "Can you get the hook?" he asked. Wario nodded and grabbed it. He handed it to Luigi, and they carried on. By now, the other team were already at their second ring. Rosalina hooked it. She tripped and took a few small steps forward, but just managed to regain her balance. Luigi and Wario were making up for King Bob-omb's falter. Luigi leaned out, and grabbed a ring. Mario put down a plank, and he and King Boo walked across it. Then he put another one down that Rosalina walked across, getting another ring. King Boo placed down the final plank, and let Rosalina and Mario cross, before he crossed too. Luigi and Wario sighed in defeat, as Luigi put down the hook because he was trying to get the final ring. "Luigi, Wario. As you failed to keep up with your fellow warriors, you must lose a precious life. King Bob-omb. I shall return you to this quest, but a life lighter. Rosalina, Mario, King Boo. As you were swift, and collected all the rings, you will get 1 ring each."

**000**

"I'm really glad our team won, because I haven't lost a life yet, so now I'm beating Luigi." cheered Mario.

**000**

The warriors followed Raven to a loch. He gestured towards golden logs suspended above it. "Our quest leads us to water. You must traverse these logs, in attempt to collect gold rings. However, if you fall into the water, or finish the challenge without a gold ring, you will lose a life. Mario. You are leading this band of intrepid warriors, so I choose _you_ to go first." Mario got to the start of the challenge. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" again, he bashed his staff on the ground. Mario started off quickly, but lost his footing. He landed on his stomach on one of the logs. The warriors cringed. Luckily, he managed to get up again, but continued more cautiously. He sat on the log, and collected the ring in the water. Then he stood up and carried on. He tried to get the high ring, but couldn't quite reach. He continued on, and got to the end of the course. He leapt, and grabbed the suspended ring. When he was in the lake, he held up his 2 rings and grinned. The wave symbol was shown, and then Rosalina was at the start of the course. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" (Followed by a staff bash) Rosalina speedily made her way to the bottom ring. She seemed indecisive on whether to get it, but eventually decided to crouch down and get it. The log barely wobbled as she crouched to grab the ring. Everybody thought she was going to fall in, but she didn't. Rosalina stood up again and continued on her way. She grabbed the high ring, and made it to the end of the course with no trouble. Then she made a giant leap, and grabbed the final ring. When she bobbed up from the surface of the water, she was beaming. The tree symbol was shown, before the camera showed Luigi at the start of the course. "Are you ready?" asked Raven, for the third time this challenge.

"Ready!"

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" he banged his staff on the ground. Luigi started off much slower than either of the other 2 warriors. This method seemed to be paying off, however. He avoided the ring in the water, and went straight to the one above his head. He continued on to the end of the course, and managed to get the final ring. He grinned. The mountain symbol was shown, before Wario was at the start of the course. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" he tapped his staff on the ground. Wario stood on the first log, but it started swinging a lot more than he expected to. He jumped on to the next log, but lost his footing and fell. Raven shook his head gravely. The cloud symbol was shown on the screen. Then King Boo was at the start of the course. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" he bashed his staff on the ground. King Boo got off to a good start. He ignored the ring in the water, but grabbed the one above his head. He jumped to the end of the course, but unfortunately dropped his ring. If he wanted to keep his lives in tact, he would have to get the final ring. He leapt, and thankfully grabbed the last ring. The moon symbol was shown on the screen. King Bob-omb was at the start of the course. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" Raven hit the base of his staff on the ground. King Bob-omb started too fast, and almost fell. Luckily, he grabbed on to the rope. He sat on the log, and tried to get the ring in the water. He leaned too far out, and fell into the water. Raven shook his head. "King Bob-omb, Wario. Both of you fell into the loch, and therefore must lose a life." A feather from each of their standards was hit by a magic blast, and disappeared. "King Boo, Luigi, Mario, Rosalina. Each of you gathered gold, and keep your lives in tact." gold rings appeared on their standards.

**000**

"I'm really happy, because I got 3 rings in Golden Stairway, and that brings me closer to Mario, and in front of Luigi." grinned Rosalina.

**000**

"Mario. You lead this band, and have not yet lost a life. Can you continue this?" asked Raven.

"I think I can continue to lead, and eventually become the ultimate champion." replied Mario.

"Wario. You are last, and are in danger of facing Way of the Warrior?"

"I think I can win some of the challenges, and manage to not have to face Way of the Warrior." Raven turned to face the camera. "How will these warriors fare, in the rest of this week? Find out next time, on Mario Raven!" he pointed his staff towards the camera, and shot a beam of golden light at it, ending the episode.

**000**

So! What did you think? I'm doubting that any of you have ever watched Raven before, but Series 7 is on Youtube if you want to check it out... So... Yeah! See ya!

Akka :D


	2. Day 2

Mario Raven Day 2

The warriors were having a tug of war at the camp. Wario, Rosalina and King Boo were against Mario, Luigi and King Bob-Omb. Raven walked over to them. "Warriors." he said. The warriors dropped the rope, and went to sit in front of their stands. "It is time to continue your journey. I hope you are all prepared for the day ahead. Let us see..." Raven bashed his staff on the floor. The Sun sign appeared, and then Mario was talking to the camera.

"I'm very confident about today, because I'm one life ahead of Rosalina, who is in second, and three lives ahead of Wario." The wave then appeared on the screen.

"I feel like I can catch up with Mario, but even if I don't, I'm still in second." Rosalina told the viewers. The tree symbol came onto the screen.

"I'm only one ring behind Rosalina, so I can easily catch her up," began Luigi. "And if Mario loses a life we'll be tied for second, and I think I can beat him in some of the challenges." After that, the cloud appeared.

"I'm feeling quite confident about today, because if Rosalina and Luigi lose a life each, then I'll be in second place." said King Boo. Then the moon symbol came onto the screen, and King Bob-Omb was stood before the camera. "I think a lot of the mistakes yesterday, were me being careless, so today I will make sure to take more care, so I can catch up." he said to the camera. Finally, the mountain came onto the screen.

"I feel like today is a new day, and I can definitely catch up with the others, and I don't think I'll have to do the way of the warrior." Wario said, confidently. The cameras returned to Raven.

"Warriors." he began. "Let us proceed to our first challenge of the day." he walked off through the forest, with the warriors in tow. After a short walk, they arrived at a clearing. There was a tug-of-war type challenge set up. "In Ring Rack, warriors go 1 on 1 with each other, to knock each others skulls off their stands. If you knock both their skulls off, you get two rings. However, smart warriors can find a way to get themselves three gold rings. Mario. Luigi. I choose you to go first." The sun symbol appeared on the screen, closely followed by the tree. The camera then returned to the contest, where Mario was seated at one end, and Luigi the other. "Are you ready?" asked Raven.

"Ready!" called Mario and Luigi in unison.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" called Raven, bashing his staff on the ground. Mario and Luigi began tugging the rope as hard as they could, however for one warrior it proved to be a lot easier. Mario quickly knocked down the first of Luigi's skulls. "Luigi is giving a valiant effort, but it is not enough." Raven told the viewers, as Mario knocked down Luigi's other skull, and went to collect his gold rings, cheering as he held them above his head. "Luigi proved no match for Mario."

**000**

"I'm glad I beat Luigi, because it furthers my lead." said Mario calmly.

**000**

Next, Wario shall take on King Bob-omb." announced Raven. First, the mountain symbol came on-screen, which was followed by the moon. "Are you ready?" he called to the competing warriors.

"Ready!" they replied.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" cried Raven, the end of his staff hitting the ground. While Wario tried to prevent imminent loserdom, his attempts were futile, as King Bob-Omb won 2 gold rings in a matter of seconds.

**000**

"I'm quite annoyed that I didn't win in this challenge, but I was against the strongest physical player in the game, so I don't feel too bad." sighed Wario.

**000**

"Rosalina, King Boo. You two shall compete last." The wave symbol appeared on the screen, after that, the cloud symbol came on. "Are you ready?" shouted Raven.

"Ready!" the warriors yelled back.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" Raven knocked his staff on the ground. At first, it was a pretty even match. Then King Boo knocked off one of Rosalina's skulls. Then, Rosalina started fighting harder, and knocked King Boo's first skull off. In a final burst of strength, Rosalina knocked off King Boo's skull. She collected her rings. "Rosalina, found a way to secure herself three rings." Raven told.

**000**

"I'm really proud of myself, because I managed to get three rings in the challenge." said Rosalina excitedly.

**000**

The scene changed to the warriors stood by their standards. "Rosalina, Mario, King Bob-Omb. Each of you received rings. Place them on your standards." he gestured to them. "Wario, King Boo, Luigi. Each of you will lose a precious life." He aimed his staff at their standards, and blue light shot out of it, removing one life from each of their standards. "Rosalina. It appears you have collected 10 gold rings. I shall trade 9 of them for a life." he used his staff, to transfer 9 of her rings into a life. "Now, let us move on to our next challenge." he lead the warriors off to their next challenge. Shortly after, they arrived at a loch. "This," started Raven. "Is Loch Leap. You must run down the platform," he pointed to a dock with a ramp at the end. "And jump from it, trying to grab as many rings as you can." The camera showed three gold rings dangling just out of reach from the ramp. "If you don't grab any gold, or refuse to jump, you will lose a life. Rosalina. I choose you to go first." The wave symbol appeared on the screen. Then the camera showed Rosalina at the start of the dock. "Are you ready?" asked Raven.

"Ready!" shouted Rosalina.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" he bashed his staff on the ground. Rosalina sped down the dock, and then leapt with all her might. She successfully grabbed two of the rings, but she couldn't reach the third. With a splash, she plunged into the loch. Then, the sun symbol appeared in the screen, and the camera showed Mario preparing to run. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" yelled Mario.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" Raven brought his staff down onto the ground with a thud. Mario set off running very quickly. He reached the ramp, and jumped from it. "Although it was a great leap, Mario's short stature only secured him one gold ring." Raven said to the camera, as Mario plopped into the icy depths. The tree symbol appeared on the screen shortly after. Luigi stood at the start of the dock. "Are you ready?" asked Raven.

"Ready!" called Luigi.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" Raven smashed his staff down, as Luigi sprinted to the end of the dock, and leaped from it with all his might. He managed to grab two rings, and celebrated as he dropped from the ramp, into the freezing water. The moon sign showed up. King Bob-Omb was at the start. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" King Bob-Omb set off running faster than any other warrior so far, and soared into the air off the ramp. He grabbed all three rings. He cheered as he was sent hurtling into the loch. The cloud was the next symbol to come on. King Boo was at the start of the dock. "Are you ready?" Raven called to him.

"Ready!" he replied.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" Raven knocked his staff on the ground, signalling King Boo's start. He floated quickly down the dock, but unfortunately didn't pick up enough speed to grab any rings, and fell dejectedly into the water. Finally, the mountain symbol came on-screen. After that, Wario was shown waiting at the start. "Are you ready?" he asked him.

"Ready!"

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" Raven bashed his staff on the ground. Wario set off running, although not particularly quickly. He reached the ramp and began to slow, but he never stopped. He took a giant leap, and secured a gold ring for himself. He kissed the gold ring and held it above his head, before being plunged into the freezing water.

**000**

"I'm really glad that I got three gold rings in this challenge, because no one else got that many, and it helps me catch up with everyone else." King Bob-Omb told the viewers.

**000**

The camera switched to the next scene, where surprisingly dry warriors stood to attention by their respective standards. "Rosalina, Wario, Luigi, King Bob-Omb, Mario. Each of you grabbed gold. Place it on your standards." they all turned round and put their gold rings on their standards. "King Boo. You failed to collect any gold rings, and for that you shall be punished." he took away one of King Boo's lives with his staff. "Mario. King Bob-Omb. It appears that each of you have acquired 9 gold rings. Now, I shall trade them for one life for you both." He used his staff to turn their gold rings into a life each. "There is not far to go for our next challenge, as it is at this loch." Raven lead them a little further round the loch, to a little stand with gold rings on. Further out in the loch was a platform with gold rings on as well. "This is Deep Loch." said Raven. "You must swim out to the pontoons, and collect a gold ring. Once you have a ring, swim back to claim more gold. However, if you are the last to return, you will lose a life. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" yelled all the warriors.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" Raven slammed his staff on the ground. Rosalina, Luigi and King Bob-Omb were at the front, with Mario just behind, and King Boo and Wario trailing. Luigi reached the pontoon first, grabbed a gold ring, and headed back. Rosalina was just behind him. King Bob-omb reached the pontoon next, but was having trouble getting on. This let Mario overtake him. Wario and King Boo were catching up with King Bob-Omb who still hadn't got on. Rosalina and Luigi were neck and neck getting back. But in a last minute push, Rosalina pulled ahead and grabbed the three rings on the stand, giving her a total of four rings collected in the challenge. Luigi arrived shortly after, claiming the two rings, and getting a total of three. King Bob-Omb finally got on the pontoon, but Wario and King Boo had caught up and were also on the pontoon. They grabbed their rings and dove back into the water, however unfortunately for King Bob-omb, his troubles persisted, as the gold ring got stuck in its stand. Mario reached the shore, and grabbed another gold ring, putting his challenge total up to two. Wario and King Boo were halfway there, when King Bob-Omb jumped into the water and began swimming back. Wario and King Boo were getting close to the shore, but King Bob-Omb was catching up. Wario scrambled out of the water and secured himself fourth. King Bob-Omb was almost neck and neck with King Boo. Someone climbed out of the loch. It was... King Boo! He had got himself fifth place, leaving King Bob-Omb in last.

**000**

"That was really close. Luckily, I managed to beat King Bob-Omb, and he loses a life instead of me." sighed King Boo.

**000**

"Wario, Mario, Rosalina, King Boo, Luigi. Each of you grabbed gold rings in this challenge. Place them on your standards." Raven said to the warriors. They did so. "Luigi, it seems you have collected 11 gold rings. I shall relieve you of 9, in return for a life." Raven used his staff, to turn 9 of Luigi's rings into a feather representing a life, on his standard. "King Bob-Omb. You were not fast enough to keep up with the group. For that, you shall lose a life." Raven used his staff to make one of King Bob-Omb's lives disappear. "Come warriors. The light is fading, and by the end of today, we will have lost a member of our intrepid band." he lead the warriors off through the forest and to the final challenge of the day.

Two trees stood tall next to each other, with three gold rings between them. The trees has had black tyre-like rings around them, for warriors to climb. "In Treetop Treasure, warriors must compete against one another to climb to the top first and grab the gold ring. There is more gold along the way if the warriors are tempted. Mario, you have 10 lives and 2 rings, and are in first. I choose you to go up against second placed Rosalina, with 9 lives and 7 rings." The sun sign and wave sign appeared on the screen. Then, Rosalina and Mario were at the bottom of their trees. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" yelled Rosalina and Mario.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" announced Raven, with the bash of his staff. Off the bat, Rosalina had a distinct advantage. However, she made the same mistake as she did in the first challenge against Luigi in day 1, and was too confident. She kept accidentally slipping and losing her footing. Somehow, she managed to get to the first ring before Mario. Because of her slips, Mario overtook her, and went past the second ring. Rosalina started to pick up her pace, grabbed the second ring, and caught up with Mario. She overtook him, but then slipped again. In a final push, Rosalina reached out and grabbed the final ring.

**000**

"I almost beat Rosalina, because she kept messing up, however even though she beat me, I think she is a worthy warrior, and I don't feel bad." Mario told the viewers.

**000**

"Luigi, with 8 lives and 2 rings, you are currently in third. You shall be facing off against King Boo, who has 6 lives and 4 rings." The tree symbol came on-screen, which was followed by the cloud sign. Then, King Boo and Luigi were prepared to start at the bottom of their trees. "Are you ready?" Raven asked the warriors.

"Ready!" replied the warriors.

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" Called Raven, knocking his staff on the ground. Luigi and King Boo were quite close, but Luigi had a small lead. He stopped to grab the first ring, which let King Boo overtake him. Luigi caught up again, but then stopped for the second ring. He really had to move if he wanted the win here. Luckily, he managed to climb up the tree and overtake King Boo once again, grabbing the final ring.

**000**

"Even though I stopped for the other rings, I managed to beat King Boo. I'm really proud of myself." Luigi said to the camera.

**000**

"King Bob-Omb, in fifth place with 6 lives and 1 ring, you shall go against Wario who has 5 lives and 3 rings and is currently in last place. Whoever loses this battle shall face the way of the warrior." The moon sign came onto the screen, and then the mountain. Wario and King Bob-Omb were ready at the bottom of their trees. "Are you ready?" asked Raven.

"Ready!"

"Then, let the challenge... Begin!" he knocked his staff on the ground, signalling the start of the challenge. King Bob-Omb was flying ahead. He grabbed the first ring, and then set off to the second. Wario got to where the first ring had been, as King Bob-Omb grabbed the second ring. There was no hope for Wario, as King Bob-Omb grabbed the final ring.

**000**

"There was pretty much no hope for Wario. I'm a physical dominator. And... I'm gonna keep dominating." said King Bob-Omb, cockily.

**000**

"Rosalina, Luigi, King Bob-Omb. You each managed to secure yourselves 3 gold rings in the passed task. Place them on your standards." The warriors did as they were told, and put their rings on their standards. "Wario, Mario, King Boo. Each of you failed to keep up with your opponent, and for that you shall lose a life each." Raven took a life from each of their standards, by using his staff. "Now we must proceed to our next task," began Raven. "And for one of you, it will be the final challenge on the quest. This way, my friends." he lead the warriors off, out of the forest and quite a long way away. Eventually, they reached a huge gateway. All of them stood outside it. "The time of reckoning has arrived." Raven told the camera sullenly. Failure in this next task, will signal the end of the journey, for the warrior with the least lives. For we have reached... The Way of the Warrior." he blasted the gates open with his staff, and lead the warriors in. "Fortune has not smiled kindly, on those who have tackled the challenge that lies before you now. It is indeed, a harrowing course to run. But with strength, courage, and agility, you can outwit it's strange devices. Wario. You have only 4 lives left. All your fellow warriors have more, and as such, this challenge is yours to face. But remember, although many have failed, those who have succeeded remain heroes forever." The mountain symbol appeared on the screen, and then Wario was stood at the start of the Way of the Warrior. "Wario. Success here, will lengthen your journey, but failure will end your quest. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Wario called.

"Then may the luck of the raven's eye be with you. Let the challenge... Begin!" with a bash of the staff, Wario was off. He crawled through the starting ring, and batted away the dangling... Things. He carefully started to make his way across the tilting platforms. Suddenly, foam-boulders fell from an overhead box. Wario was going to fall, but luckily regained his balance. However, then the platform tilted. Tilted platforms were not enough to stop Wario, as he then got to the end of that section. Next was the swinging gates. It was all about timing. He tried to go, but stopped at the last second. Unfortunately, there was nowhere he could go, and he was knocked off the golden pathway, onto the ground. He disappeared in a blaze of blue light. Raven lifted his staff, and returned Wario to his standard. "Wario. There is no shame to fail at such an overpowering challenge. You have displayed great courage and determination. Though you must now turn home, you should be proud of your achievements here. I bid you farewell." he gestured to the gateway. Wario walked off through the gateway.

**000**

"I'm quite upset that I had to leave so early. I really thought I could do better than this, but it appears not. On the flip side, I have had a very enjoyable time."

**000**

"Wario's journey is finally over. But his companions must make camp and rest another night. No doubt some will be disappointed with their endeavours today, but they must remember that despair is like a black cloud on the horizon, and that hope in a warriors heart will dispel it as easily as the bright rays of the sun."

**000**

Whooooo! Day 2! So, Wario left! I bet you didn't see _that _coming! (#Obvioussarcasamisobvious) Sorry about there only being long rambling Raven speeches at the end D: I don't think Day 2 was as good as Day 1, because I went on holiday to France for 2 weeks and couldn't write anything while I was there, so I sort of lost track of where I was going. That's also why it's so desperately late. But yeah... I hope you enjoyed it! Even though it's really early in the series, the question of the day (I was going to say episode, but then I realised that in Raven it's a day XD) is, who do you think will get to the final week?


End file.
